A Rainy Day
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: An umbrella scenario AU. Judy Hopps can be absent minded at times and today is one of those days. Wouldn't you know it would be on a day there's to be a downpour! Add to it that summer has come to a close and there's a very high possibility of sickness in the chill of the air to make her curse herself for her rush out the door that morning. But her saving grace comes in the last
1. Chapter 1

"Just my luck!" a feminine voice complained. "Just my rotten fluffing luck!"

She stood in the shelter an overhanging roof a shop provided. The shop had already closed, she reminded herself meaning that she couldn't go inside and get warm or be shielded further from the rain. And since she was always so absentminded and more obsessed with being punctual than prepared she had ran off that morning completely forgetting about the forecast for the day. Now she was paying for it, a good portion of her small form soaked and shivering in the bite of the Autumn wind as she put her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. The downpour had reminded her of something straight out of the Rainforest District sans the heat that was constant there.

It was heavy, cold, and sadly natural so there would be no automated system to turn it off here. But briefly she let herself smile knowing that back in Bunnyburrow her folks wouldn't have to water the plants that day. The rain shower and approaching thunderstorm along with it had come in from that direction meaning her folks crops had gotten plenty of water. At least that was one thing that they could relax on and one thing that put her own mind slightly at ease. She worried for them constantly even though she tried to keep her mind from straying on them and often reminded herself she was one bunny. One bunny of two-hundred and seventy-five siblings. They wouldn't be hurting for her help too much if at all, her older brothers and sisters would take care of their parents and the farm. And some of the younger ones should be of age to start helping now too.

She lived in Zootopia now, had graduated the Police Academy valedictorian and top of her class and now she was an outstanding officer of the law who had recently got off work and now stood soaked and freezing when she was taken by surprise by the sudden downpour. Sadly because she was a workaholic she missed the last bus that would take her back to her hole in the wall apartment too where she could have at least gotten out of her wet clothes. So now here she stood, small form freezing, teeth chattering as she curled into herself as much as she could to keep some warmth. If only she had remembered it was going to rain, she could have gotten a ride from Clawhauser or one of her other friends from the ZPD.

But alas she hadn't and violet eyes stared enviously out at the cars on the road, jealous of their heaters and the shelter from the rain and cold. A few mammals also walked by with umbrellas, a few giving her sympathetic looks, but continuing on their way. Some didn't even pay her a passing glance as they idly chatted with a friend or significant other with them. Still others gave her a look of amusement and then whispered to whoever was with them and both began to laugh. She wondered if they knew that if the rain hadn't been so loud she would have heard whatever they said easily with her big ears.

She conceded that she probably did look quite the sight, a water drenched, shivering police bunny standing under an awning. Probably long ago an ancestor of hers would have done something similar to get out of the rain sans the clothes of course. Back in the primitive days she imagined that other bunnies would head for the first available shelter they could find while also being aware of the dangers around them. They would either seek shelter or hightail it toward their little burrows.

Oh who was she kidding? Back then predator and prey were both all about instinct, they would have known the rain was coming and got out of its way long before it could start. Great, even the primitive mammals were smarter than her.

"Ac-Ac-Achoo!"

Now she had to worry about getting sick too it seemed... it was truly no surprise though, a mammal like her...small and without her winter coat coming in just yet would fall victim to the cold rain. She really didn't want to miss work, especially not for being dumb enough to forget a umbrella in her rush out the door that morning. But her wants clearly didn't matter, nature was doing it's job and she would be lucky to escape with just a cold. Which she certainly wouldn't if she didn't get out of the cold as well as the rain.

She leaned forward, looking out past the awning and the shelter it provided, looking first in the direction of her apartment which was still a good five miles away and then towards the direction she came from. The ZPD was easily another few miles away that she'd already walked and then ran from when the rain started. Next she turned her eyes skyward, looking up into the dark clouds holding all the rain and cursed them for being there. And as if hearing her curses, the sky suddenly let out a deafening rumble followed by a long white streak of lightning. Oh why not? She was already caught in the rain, why not add lightning and thunder to the mix?

"Why me?" she mumbled softly, blinking in surprise when the wind shifted and suddenly the cold rain was blowing on her again. No matter how far she moved back against the wall and window of the shop to escape the rain, no matter which way she turned to avoid it, she was getting more and more soaked as time went on. And again she cursed herself as she sneezed and then coughed when a tickle started up in the back of her throat.

It was her own fault, her absentmindedness had caused this. But even so, she really needed to find a way home and running out into the storm simply wasn't an option. Soaked as she was she would be a running lightning target without the shelter of an umbrella and she was sadly too broke after paying rent and getting groceries to hail a cab. That meant she couldn't just call one either and she didn't want to call up one of her co-workers who had probably already gone to bed after a long shift.

"Think Judy.. There's got to be some other way to get back.. Oh who are you trying to fool? Of course there's not aside from making a run for it.."

And she couldn't just stay there with the awning offering no more protection to her, for more than one reason. It made no sense to be there anymore for one thing and secondly she highly doubted the shop owner or workers would be thrilled to find an unconscious, sick bunny there the next morning. If she ran really, really fast she may be able to make it to her apartment before too long and while she'd be more soaked and cold than she was now, at least she would be able to change and get into her heated room.

She was getting soaked just standing there anyway.. So with her mind made up and trying to judge the approximate time it should take her to get back as well as how much distance she could cover before she got winded, she stepped out into the rain. Only to cower a second later when a flash of lightning and the enraged growl of thunder sounded overhead. It seemed some things about instinct just wouldn't change. Sudden and unexpected noises still made her jumpy. Her small form became smaller as she squatted down and her nose twitched, ears pressed as tight against her back as she could get them.

And oh did she ever curse herself even more when she realized what she'd done. If anyone saw her now they would certainly get a good laugh. She, Judy Hopps, the one who took on animals more than half her size without hesitation. The one who ran into danger head on to save people or apprehend a suspect was scared of a storm! Of all the dumb things that she could have done and in the middle of the downpour at that, she had to crouch down and act like a primitive rabbit!

"Get it together, Ju-"

Again, big violet eyes blinked when suddenly she was more shielded from the rain and the sound had quieted just slightly. She could still feel most of the cold of the downpour against her back, legs, and feet but the rain no longer hit her. Slowly her head lifted and she looked up first at the green umbrella held over her then to the brown-black furred paw holding it. She followed the length of the arm clad in a simple, blue, zip-up, jacket and finally up to the face of the one who had been kind enough to see her and decide to help. Red and white fur was what her eyes found first, a long snout tipped with a black and almost plum colored nose. His mouth was forming a smile, but not the amused, mocking sort. This looked softer, sympathetic even. And his eyes, the most stunning shade of green she'd ever seen which was truly saying something as she had grown up on a farm mirrored, that softness and sympathy.

She was stunned immediately, a red fox was helping her!

"You...looked like you could use a helping paw.."

She wondered what her expression must have looked like as she looked up at him to make him suddenly lose the smile and look away. But she couldn't help the sheer disbelief she felt at seeing him. He was so different in mannerisms than, Gideon had been, more softly spoken too and though she knew that she couldn't make judgement from first seeing him.. She also instinctively knew he wasn't doing anything, but trying to help her. And really wasn't it dumb of her to label all foxes? She had gotten onto her parents about that when she was about to board the train to Zootopia and now here she was doing it. And to a fox nice enough to stop to help her unlike anyone else had so far.

"Th-Thank you, I've been out here a while," she replied and slowly stood up. She smiled at him apologetically when he turned his head back to her. She didn't even realize she'd stuttered from the cold or that she was still quivering, but he certainly noticed.

"I thought so, you're drenched and shaking," he replied then held out the umbrella. "Here, hold this."

She did as he asked, making sure to hold it with both paws as she was all to aware that things light to taller mammals like him were very heavy to slightly smaller mammals like her. Surprisingly it really wasn't that heavy, but she had to be extra careful when settling it anyway when the wind picked up and tried to blow it away. The bite of the wind made her shiver all the more, teeth chattering all over again and a tickle in her throat was her only warning before she had to turn her head away and cough. The last thing she wanted to do is get the fox helping her sick and wished she could have covered her mouth, but that would have required letting go of the umbrella with one paw. And she really didn't want to chance it blowing away.

As she was catching her breath, she noticed again that she was suddenly warmer than before and her eyes popped back open after closing from her coughing fit. She felt just a slight bit heavier too and the reason why was revealed when she seen blue on her shoulders and hanging down on either side of her. He had given her his jacket too! She gasped and looked up at him again, her surprise clear, but he simply shrugged and took the umbrella back, his smile returning.

"I dress in layers when it starts getting cold like this so I'm fine without it," he told her and then bent down and opened his arms. "I'm not trying to embarrass you, but I may need to carry you if we're both going to be protected by the umbrella. I'm a bit taller so it may not shield you very well."

She knew he was right and didn't hesitate to agree, but just as he went in to pick her up there was another flash and loud clap of thunder making her whimper and squat down again. Unfortunately the timing had been all wrong and he moved back again, likely thinking it had been because of him. Or at least that was likely his first thought until he looked upward and understanding dawned over his features. That was right, he had found her in much the same position.

"Thunder is hard on your ears huh?" he asked and extended an arm.

She nodded silently, nose still still twitching from the left over adrenaline of the scare, but didn't hesitate to stand again and step into his embrace, smaller paws going up and arms locking around the back of his neck. He held her close and waited a few moments as they both adjusted and then began to walk again. He figured this was the way she had been trying to go before when he'd seen her staring that way for quite a while as he sat in the coffee shop across the street. He didn't know why she hadn't just came inside there, but then relented that it may have been that she didn't know it was open. The windows were tinted after all.

"So where to?" he asked, smile growing as he watched her burrow further into his jacket. She was really cute he had to admit.

"Its the Grand Pangolin Arms, apartments," she replied and turned her head, holding a paw over her mouth as she coughed again. Uh-oh she was getting sick.

"Well that's lucky for both of us then, I pass there every day on my way home."

She smiled again once her coughing fit had passed and leaned against him to soak up more warmth. He made a soft sound that sounded like slight surprise, but didn't say anything about it as he continued to walk. Thunder still rumbled overhead every once in a while and every time she would cower again, this time burying her head against his shoulder as she trembled. He would always hold her just a little tighter when it happened and his thumb would stroke her leg gently.

But five miles had been walked fast, almost too fast in her opinion, quite a change from her usual impatience. Her sudden patience wasn't what caused her to be surprised though, it was the reason why she wasn't excited to get out of the storm anymore that took her by surprise. She simply didn't want to leave and say goodbye to him. Why did she feel that way though? She had just met him and didn't know a thing about him, not even his name! And yet even knowing this her arms were reluctant to move from around him when he walked up the three steps that separated them from the door and stepped into the entrance.

She forced her arms away however when he removed his own from around her to close his umbrella. At first she let herself believe that he was waiting for an invitation into her apartment, but his green eyes flicking away from hers and to his jacket still around her squashed that hope quickly. Of course he was just waiting for his jacket to be returned! Why did she even entertain the thought of inviting him in? She had said it herself...well more like _thought_ it herself, she didn't know anything about him!

With a barely concealed sigh, she shrugged out of the jacket that was much too big on her, but still warm and surprised herself when she discreetly sniffed it as she was handing it back. He had a scent she really liked. Coffee was among them with a hint of vanilla as well as the scent she guessed belonged to most if not all foxes. She had smelled something similar from Gideon after all.

"I guess I should get going and let you get changed before you get sicker," he said softly. The tone however almost sounded as reluctant as she had felt before and he seemed to notice as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Since I come this way everyday though we may run into each other again, miss...?"

She certainly hoped so, but wouldn't say so aloud.

"Judy Hopps," she replied with a returning smile. "Thank you for your help mister..?"

"Nick. Nick Wilde," he replied and held out his paw.

She put her smaller paw in his thinking they were going to shake, but suppressed a gasp when he lifted her paw to his lips and planted a soft kiss to it. She didn't need a mirror to know that she was blushing below her fur, the heat in her cheeks and ears were very telling. But if he seen it he didn't comment on it and instead turned to the door after releasing her. Her paw stayed in the same position as she stared after him, mouth slightly agape.

"Hopefully the next time we meet its under better circumstances," he said over his shoulder.

He gave her a wink that somehow made her blush intensify then he was opening the door and heading back into the storm. But she really wanted to ask him to stay, getting the feeling that if she didn't ask, she may not see him again. And that to her surprise was simply unacceptable. But before she could say anything..

"See you around, Carrots."

That was the last thing he said before the door was closing and she heard the "thunk" of his umbrella opening. The door latching shut again was what made her snap out of her daze and finally turn to head up the stairs to her apartment. But the heat in her cheeks and ears remained and in spite of the slight lethargy she was beginning to feel, both from her workday and the approaching sickness, she noticed a new spring in her step. She decided she wouldn't analyze it tonight though and would simply let the warm feeling wash over her. So when she reached her apartment and changed into some fresh clothes, she fell to her rickety bed with a happy sigh. Only to remember moments later her phone was still in her other pants pocket.

She sighed at that and stood up to retrieve it. But the phone she pulled out wasn't hers..

The small rabbit frowned in confusion, wondering if she had perhaps picked up one of her co-workers phones by mistake. But no, there was no one on the force with her that was her size or smaller and thus they had bigger phones than hers. So then who..? A swipe at the screen and a little note on the home screen gave her, her answer. She wasn't angry by what she found, if anything she was surprised and even almost giddy. How had he managed to get his phone out, write this little note, and then switch the phones without her noticing? Had he done it when she was told to hold the umbrella or when he picked her up?

Either way he was a sly one and the smile on her face felt like it would burst her cheeks if held there too long. She didn't care if it did though and flopped back onto her bed with a girlish sounding giggle she had never made before then.

He was a sly one, that fox. No, not _that fox_. _Nick._ Nick Wilde was most certainly a sly fox and equally charming. She couldn't help herself and read the note several more times while imagining his kiss to her paw again and again.

 _Its called a hustle sweetheart. If you want your phone back, meet me at Remi's tomorrow evening and wear something nice._

Soon after reading it what had to be fifty times, she finally gave into temptation and knowing he had her phone she texted her number.

 _{Very smooth, Slick. You're on and now you have my number. Use it wisely. ;)}_

The answer came quickly.

 _{Smooth is my middle name, Carrots. See you tomorrow evening, 7pm.}_

 _{Its a date.}_

She sighed happily and let the phone drop beside her on the bed as she closed her eyes until a familiar and annoying tickle made her cough again. She had to get rid of that if she was going to see him tomorrow evening. So after choking down some cold and flu medicine and making herself some herbal tea she laid in bed awake for only a few more minutes. The abyss of sleep was quick to greet her, gifting her with dreams of blue jacket wearing foxes and she welcomed them with open arms.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia, Nick, Judy, or any other characters associated with it. This is purely a work of fanfiction and I make no profit from it. I simply write for myself and other fans to enjoy. ^^

 **Note from the author:** I've been wanting to write something for these two every since I first watched the movie. And now I finally have and I'm pleased with how it turned out. WildeHopps fans I hope you enjoyed this. And to my faithful readers I hope that this makes up for the long wait between chapters. If you enjoyed please leave a review~ ^^ Thanks~

 **Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my son figure on Tumblr (nicholas-piberius-wilde-hopps) who I promised I would write a story. This precious boy has encouraged me in this among other things and I'm very glad every day that I met him. Love you, son!


	2. Chapter 2

Judy raced home after another day of work, tonight was the night of her first date and the night she would see that charming fox that was Nick Wilde again. She had been beside herself all day at work, her good mood shown clearly on her face much to the delight of her best friend, Ben Clawhauser. Her bubbly cheetah friend had been as excited as she was and hadn't stopped asking her what had her extra jovial that day. She'd finally cracked and told him everything during her lunch break and her ears were still ringing from the excited squeal he had let loose when hearing about her charming date and how he saved her from getting sick in the thunderstorm the day before.

Then he squealed again when she told him how he asked her out in the first place not to mention where they were actually going for this outing. She recalled that he called it the most high-end, romantic, restaurant in all of Zootopia. Five star, first class, and apparently it was so popular that one had to make reservations months in advance just to get in. She believed he was exaggerating on that part, but if he hadn't been she also wondered how it was that Nick was going to get them in. But if he had invited her then he had to know what he was doing.

The bunny had engaged in a guilty pleasure during the day, texting the fox who still had her phone she texted him with his own still in her possession. She had discovered through their conversation that he had lived in Zootopia all his life and knew pretty much everyone.. Perhaps that was how they were getting into the restaurant? Well whatever the case she didn't pry regardless of her curiosity, planning instead to ask him herself when they met that night. And sickness wouldn't keep her from going either.

After she'd gotten home, gotten changed, and got some medicine in her system she discovered that she'd nipped it in the bud the following morning. There was no cough and no sign of sneezing to be found much to her relief though she knew that if Nick hadn't happened along when he had, she would probably have been bed ridden and missed work on top of being miserable. But he had and he'd charmed his way right into a date with her.

The reminder of her evening made an extra spring enter her step once again as she ran to her apartment and inside to start getting ready for the evening. There was still an hour to go before she was to meet him, but it was better to be ready to go early rather than rushing about at the last minute and possibly forgetting something.. As she'd learned the hard way the day before. But while her forgetfulness had started out as a curse when she got off work the day before, she found herself glad for having left her umbrella in her haste now. If she hadn't been so absentminded and been caught out in that storm, she never would have met Nick..

Well that wasn't entirely true was it? She would see him in passing on the street at some point she was sure, as he had said himself that he took the way she did to go back home himself. But if she hadn't forgotten her umbrella, if he hadn't been there to help her, they would have remained strangers. They would have possibly glanced each other's way and given a friendly nod or wave before continuing on. This possibility sent a tiny ping of pain into her heart, still managing to surprise her.

They were still practically strangers after all only having met the night before. Sure they knew each other's names and had texted each other off and on all day, but they didn't really know one another.. Yet. Yet being the keyword here, she would very much like to get to know him more and since Nick had shown his interest in her through his sly move of swiping her phone and leaving his own with her with a nice little message.. It was clear he wanted to get to know her more. She had found he was very easy to talk to, too as the day went on and before she knew it she had told him where she originally came from and even about the embarrassing fact she had stuffed bunnies on her bed.

He hadn't laughed at her like she had expected he would and knew he hadn't due to the fact there was no hesitation in his answering text back. He had asked her if she surrounded herself with the stuffed toys to stay close to her siblings who had given them to her. Then went on to tell her he kept an old neckerchief from his childhood dream to be a Junior Ranger Scout. A dream that he told her, sadly hadn't been realized. He'd abruptly changed the subject after revealing that to her, and not wanting to pry she had humored him when the conversation turned to his apparent love of blueberries. To which she'd jokingly asked if he should be jealous and he'd responded that the tasty fruit would always be his mistress.

That part of the conversation made her giggle even now as she tore through the small closet in her tiny apartment. He was charming, smart, sly, and funny and romantic considering his choice in restaurants and Clawhauser's insistence. But she was still curious about what had killed his dream of being a Junior Ranger Scout. A dream that had also sadly made a possible future as Scout Leader impossible. She really wanted to ask him about it, but after he switched the conversation so hastily she got the distinct impression that asking would make him push her away. So she would wait, she would see if he brought it up again on his own and then maybe if they entered a relationship and it progressed into something deep she would ask him. But that was a big maybe. As she'd thought before he could push her away if she pushed for answers for that part of his life. And she really didn't want to chance the possibility of that happening anywhere down the line. No, she'd let him come to her about it. And if he never did then she wouldn't push for him too.

She allowed those thoughts to run through her mind a moment longer, but seconds later realized she'd paused in her search. A look at the clock made her gasp when she'd seen the time to be twenty past six and she quickly grabbed the only dress she had in her closet, hoping it would be fancy enough for the eatery they would be going to. Remi's certainly didn't sound like a jeans and tee-shirt type of place. As she clutched her dress in her tightly clenched paws, she quickly raced across the hall and into the shower, grateful that it wasn't occupied by any of the other tenants. Only to realize once she stepped out that she had left her towel in her room in her haste. There would be no Nick coming in to save the day this time she realized and with burning cheeks she peeked out the bathroom door. Looking both ways, plus searching for security cameras she raced back to her room even more quickly than she'd ran during her Academy days, completely nude and sopping wet.

* * *

Seven in the evening came quick and Nick paused in his running only after he had made it to the restaurant where he was meeting his date. Thankfully she wasn't there yet so it gave him time to catch his breath and adjust the little gift he had gotten for her on his arm. Because what kind of date would he be really if he didn't get her a little something to commemorate their first date? The first of many hopefully if the evening went well.

"Are you ready to come in, mister Wilde?"The familiar voice of the owner made him turn his head and smile at the small rat before he shook his head.

"Not yet, my date isn't here yet," he gave a nod and continued to wait by the door while Nick stood on the sidewalk beside the establishment. But while he waited his pessimistic mind told him that she may not come, reminded him that she had been getting sick the night before when he'd found her. Even the little reassurance he reminded himself of did nothing to quell his slowly rising worries. She had told him she felt fine earlier when they were texting. But had she just said that so he wouldn't be worried? She seemed the type. But maybe she had felt fine when she told him she was and then after a hard day at work relapsed and gotten worse.

But no she would have told him that she was.

 _She's blowing you off!_

He really was his own worse enemy at times, his mind coming up with the worse possible scenarios and then throwing them at him like rapid fire. But he again tried to remind himself that she didn't seem the type to just blow him off. Especially after she'd seemed so excited for tonight. But he didn't really know her did he? So he couldn't really say what she was like and what she wasn't like.

He had seen that long look of disbelief she'd given him the night before when he first offered his help, as if she couldn't believe that a fox was offering help in the first place. He had ignored that look at the time in favor of getting her out of the storm and back to the safety of her home. And as he'd walked with her in his arms, feeling as if she trusted him in some small way when she cowered against him from the loud roaring of thunder, he had thought he'd misread her expression. He'd thought that maybe she was just shocked that anyone was helping her at all after so many other animals had just ignored her.

But maybe he had been right the first time. Wouldn't she at least show up to get her phone back from him though? Wait, why was he even listening to the pessimistic side of his brain? She was running late, big deal, something could have happened or like a lot of females she may have panicked when she couldn't find anything to wear she felt was suitable for Remi's Restaurant.

His ears perked up when he suddenly heard running steps coming his way from the direction he knew that she would be coming from. He didn't hesitate to turn his head and tried to ignore the nearly jarring relief that went through him when seeing her slow to a walk and then to a stop beside him.

"I'm late aren't I?" she asked, panting softly. It was clear not only from her soft panting, but also her slightly wind blown, strapless, blue dress that she had ran the whole way. He chuckled, finding her apologetic expression to be absolutely adorable and offered his arm to her as he turned to the eatery. There was no hesitation as she slid her paw through the loop in his arm, her other paw smoothing out her dress as best as she could.

"You're only a few minutes late don't worry. And you look fine," he replied, adding the last part to try to ease her fretting. But she looked more than fine really. The deep blue of the dress popped even more than it likely would on anyone else due to her soft grey and white fur. The small touch of eye liner he noticed made her big violet eyes pop too and seem to shimmer in the lights of Remi's. He had clearly made a good choice when choosing to wear his dad's old and stylish, but simple black tux complete with a deep blue tie.

"Right this way please," Remi said pleasantly, leading the way inside.

* * *

"So anyway, after a thousand failed attempts at inventing random things, the only thing that stopped Pop-Pop was grandma putting her paw down and threatening to let dad take his old truck joy riding. You should have seen dad's face when he heard that, he looked so insulted he was as red as a tomato."She giggled softly as she recounted the story her grandfather retold all her family and recalled her father's expression.

She was delighted when Nick also lightly laughed at the story. She was much more at ease now than she had been while getting ready and was racing toward the restaurant. She had been terribly uncertain about what she wore, the dress something she'd worn years ago to her senior prom. He'd said it was fine though and she was amazed at what she'd seen him wearing after the worry had worn off. He looked so handsome in the suit he chose to wear, making her heart flutter in her chest when she'd taken notice. And she didn't know if it was because he looked so dashing that night or even if it was a combination with that and from the attraction she still felt towards him from the night prior. But whatever it was, every time he smiled at her or spoke especially softly.. Heck even now as he laughed with her that same flutter and an almost giddy feeling settled into her with so much intensity she nearly squirmed.

"So what was the last thing he tried to invent that finally made her take extreme measures?" he asked curiously with a grin and she snickered.

"He called it an Automatic Crop Picker. Oh, it picked the crops all right, but what it didn't do was set them in the bag attached. Instead it sent the crops flying in every direction," she replied and paused to snicker again. "Pop-Pop said he's never ran faster in his life than when a potato went flying, broke a window, and grandma yelled his full name from inside."

They both laughed again at that, Judy having to press her paws against her mouth to keep from laughing too loud. They both slowly calmed just as a waitress came by to freshen up their drinks and set down their dessert for them.

"I would really like to meet your family sometime, they sound like a spirited bunch."

"Maybe you will sometime soon."And just like that the mood changed completely, going from light hearted and laid back to serious. The smile that curved on his muzzle and lit up his eyes made her heart flutter and that giddy feeling settle into her again. And this time she couldn't keep a blush from warming her cheeks and ears, staining them a soft pink. But he had noticed the change and she could tell when the smile he sent at her and the warmth of his gaze look made it impossible to say anything more even if her mind was functioning enough to form a coherent sentence.

So she brought her carrot juice forward and sipped it through the straw as her eyes darted away and she felt the heat on her face and ears grow warmer. She was really surprised at herself though.. She never acted like this, like a high school kit with a crush on an upper class mammal. And yet he brought it out in her and she couldn't quite get rid of it. Nor did she really want to.

Except maybe to keep from jumping like she did when he gently laid his paw over one of hers on the table. But instead of moving his paw away like he had the night before when he misunderstood her reaction, he kept it right where it was and gave hers a gentle squeeze. And without really thinking to, she turned her paw over under his so that they rested palm in palm and finally looked back at him with a smile. Her reaction to his gesture seemed to be exactly what he had hoped for going by the even warmer and dare she say _affectionate_ look on his face.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening making small talk and to their mutual surprise stayed in the restaurant until closing time. But even as they left the place, their paws remained linked together and she even threaded her fingers through the space between his as they walked towards her apartment. It was a shame really, she really didn't want the night to end. Which was especially surprising since she was an early riser and thus got tired early. But here it was past midnight and she felt more awake than ever. She still had work in the morning too though and the responsible part of her mind constantly reminded her of that. But all too soon she was back in front of her building, however she didn't make a move to go inside. Instead she looked at it as her ears drooped down her back which earned a light chuckle from the fox beside her. He had apparently been watching her, probably wondering why she hadn't started inside yet.

"You know if you act like that from our date ending, I can't be held responsible for my inflated ego," he told her and she smiled as she turned to him.

"I won't hold it against you then, just this once," she replied. His response was a grin filled both with amusement and that same affection she'd seen earlier in the night before seeming to suddenly remember the small gift bag on his other arm. She had seen it all night, but didn't want to assume it was for her. He could have picked it up for someone else on his way to Remi's after all. For his mom, or a friend even. But no, now he held it out to her. She blinked down at it for a moment before accepting it.

"Its not much, but-" he started and cut himself off when she reached into the bag. The first thing she noticed when her fingers brushed across the gift inside was fur. And what she lifted out made her breath catch in her throat. There in her paw was the most adorable, little, stuffed red fox she'd ever seen. It looked back at her with small green eyes, fake fur soft and fluffy and the little tail bushy.

"I remember you saying you have a lot of stuffed bunnies as a way to stay close to your siblings.. Now if you want him, you have a fox to keep you close to me.."

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes immediately after he'd said that. Clawhauser was right, he was so romantic. He had put so much thought into what he had gotten her, listened to her when she talked about her family and the stuffed bunnies. And now he had ensured a way at least by symbolism for the two of them to stay together even when apart, even put his heart out there, indirectly asking if she wanted him.

Some may say that it was a bit fast, but to her there was no denying how right it felt. How right it had felt since they met in that thunderstorm last night. So there was no hesitation when the bag was dropped beside her, the little fox held close to her heart as she stepped forward and closed the distance between them. He looked surprised, but also seemed to know what she wanted, even seemed to want it as well as he bent down to meet her for a kiss. And oh sweet Gods the tingling electricity that went through her, making her heart beat faster than it ever had before and stealing her breath away. It sent a shiver all through her and feeling him shudder under her paws that had lifted at some point and wrapped around the back of his neck, she knew he felt it too.

He broke the kiss a moment later, though he seemed reluctant to, but before she could mourn the loss, his lips were back on hers again only having parted to adjust their position. She felt his arms slide around her as well and pull her closer as the chaste kiss continued on, her own arms tightening around him. But a beeping on his watch telling him it was twelve-thirty finally made him pull back completely and press his forehead to hers as they both softly panted and their eyes opened.

"I'm guessing this means we can have a second date?" he asked, smile again forming which she returned.

"Second, third, fourth, however many," she answered.

* * *

He chuckled, the sound light and happy before pressing a kiss to her forehead and allowing his lips to linger there. He didn't want to leave and she clearly didn't want him to either, but he knew she had to work the following morning. And he had work himself so in spite of his reluctance he slowly lowered his arms and she did the same.

"Until we meet again then, miss Hopps," he said exaggerating a bow which earned a light giggle from her.

"Until we meet again," she agreed and while he was bent there, pressed a quick kiss to his muzzle.

"Goodnight, Nick."

"Goodnight.."

He watched her as she picked up the discarded bag, still holding the stuffed fox tight to her chest and walked back inside. She'd hesitated at the door, pausing to smile back at him which he returned with a wave. She waved back, but it was only when she had gone inside and the door closed behind her that he turned to make his way back home. The night had gone better than he had dared to hope and now even the pessimistic side of his brain remained quiet, in agreement with the rest of him.

He was one lucky fox.

* * *

Judy couldn't contain her joy as she burst back into her apartment, not even the annoyed calls of Bucky and Pronk through the wall could bring her down tonight. She just had the most amazing night of her entire life and knew that she would be getting another night just as amazing in the very near future. She was so excited that even when she dressed down into a tee-shirt and panties combo like she always slept in that she shifted for another thirty minutes before she fell asleep.

The morning came quickly and with it a bright and springy Judy Hopps even more so than usual which was noticed when she got to work and was immediately called out on it by Ben who demanded the details. She promised she would tell him everything at lunch time and did as promised when the time came around even as she also texted Nick who still had her phone and she had his. But all the same, it was more reason for them to meet again that evening that they then set up much to Ben's delight.

Back at The Grand Pangolin Arms, with bunnies behind him at the headboard sat a solitary fox with green eyes propped up carefully against a pillow. Sunlight beamed in through the window in just the right way to make the green of his eyes almost seem to shine as if alive. He was a proud stuffed fox, a lucky fox, who had the place of honor above all the other stuffed animals around him.

* * *

 **~FIN~**

And that's all folks, for real this time lol. This is the second and final installment of A Rainy Day. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first. And I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it~ ^^ Don't worry this isn't the last you'll see of Nick and Judy, they'll be back. Just not for this story, be looking for more my fine WildeHopps fans~! ^^Please review/favorite if you liked it~

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia, Nick, Judy, Ben, or any characters associated with the film. I make no money from this story, it is simply a work of fanfiction for myself and other fans to enjoy~


End file.
